One Season Following Another (Laden With Happiness and Tears)
by HollyeLeigh
Summary: CS EF AU: Killian and Emma have been friends since before they could walk. Growing up together in the kitchens of the tavern owned by Ruby Lucas, who has raised Emma since birth, and run by Killian's mother, the two made quite the conspiratorial team... until tragedy strikes Killian's family, prompting his father to take his two young sons on an adventure at sea.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: My twelfth offering in the Whumpetition and the completion of the Tied to a Pole square for badthingshappenbingo. Trigger warnings include: Corporal punishment of a minor, plus a few non/con elements to be wary of; threat of rape, implied intentions of rape, and assault.**_

_**Thanks to winterbaby89 and kmomof4 for giving this a once over**_

* * *

"Swan!" the boisterous boy's voice rang out over the low murmur of the tavern. "Swan, where are you?"

"She's in the kitchen, Killian," Ruby exasperated with a tray laden with food and ale braced on her hip. "Now will you kindly go yell at her back there and leave my customers in peace?"

The little scamp gave the older woman a wink with his toothy grin - so like his father that one - and barreled on towards the kitchens.

"Swan! Swan, guess what?"

"You made me lose count," Emma whined, her body collapsing into a full pout before the eggs she'd been diligently counting for her Mistress.

"I'm sorry, Swan." Killian perched himself onto the stool next to her, not looking one bit chagrined, and prattled on, "But guess what? Father is taking Liam and I on an adventure at sea!"

"What?" An egg rolled off the table from the bump of her elbow as she swung around to face him and landed with a heavy crack upon the stone floor. "You're leaving?"

"Only for a few months," Killian assured her. "Papa says it'll do us some good to get away for a bit."

Emma saw the swirl of melancholy cloud his eyes briefly and her heart tightened. Perhaps his Papa was right? Perhaps it would be good for the Jones to get away for awhile, but that didn't mean Emma had to like the notion.

Killian and Emma had been friends since before they could walk. Entrusted into the care of her mother's best friend, Emma had been raised by Ruby Lucas - the tavern's proprietor - since her parents had both died shortly after her birth. Killian's mother had worked in the tavern, often bringing her infant son with her to work, and the two babes has grown up together in the kitchens, making all sorts of mischief together, a conspiratorial team from the get go.

Then, last winter, the unthinkable had happened. Killian's mother had succumbed to fever. At the tender age of nine, Emma had witnessed the bright, spirited light snuff out of Killian's blue eyes. His mother's eyes. For months her heart ached for her friend. She didn't know what it meant to have a mother, not really, though Killian's had been the closest thing she could imagine. Along with Ruby. Today was the first time young Emma had seen her friend in such high spirits, and though she hated the idea of him leaving, she couldn't take his enthusiasm from him with her own glumness.

"That's so exciting," Emma replied, trying to mirror his beaming smile with one of her own.

"It is, isn't it?" Killian snatched a handful of nuts from one of the bowls on the table and began tossing them into his mouth. "I've always wanted to go to sea," his speech became more and more garbled with each nut he crammed into his mouth, forcing Emma to _tsk_ at his poor manners. "Maybe when we get back, Mr. Malcolm will allow me to apprentice at the docks since I'll have experience on a ship by then."

"What about the tavern, though? Wouldn't you want to come back and work in the kitchens when you get back?" _With me?_

"Papa and Liam say that's women's work."

Killian nearly choked from hitting the floor with a mouth full of partially chomped nuts. Emma stood over him with her hands on her hips, having just shoved him off his stool.

"Women's work?"

"Bloody hell, Emma," Killian sputtered, earning him a slap across the back of his head when he managed to pull himself off the floor with assistance from the table. "Oi! What was that for!"

"Language," Emma clipped haughtily before turning her back on him and busying herself with the task of recounting the eggs. "Why don't you run off and get ready for your grand adventure, then. I have _women's work_ to do."

"You know I didn't mean it like that, Swan. It's just…" Killian placed his hand on her shoulder and coaxed her to face him, "as much as I love spending time with you here at the tavern, it's too… I see her everywhere."

Emma nodded that she understood his meaning, then tears pooled in her eyes as he continued on, giving voice to the fear she'd been harbouring. He always could read her as though she were an open book.

"It won't change anything between us, though. You'll always be my best friend, no matter if I'm working here or at the docks. Promise."

Emma threw her arms around her friend and muffled into his shoulder. "I wish I could go on the sea adventure with you."

"Me, too," he murmured back. "But it'll only be for a few months, you'll see. I'll be back before you even have a chance to miss me."

That was the first time Killian had ever lied to her. Though, in fairness, he hadn't known it would be a lie when he told it. Months turned to years. The ship Brennan Jones had secured passage on for himself and his sons never returned to their little port town, and none of the sailors who ever came in to the tavern knew of its fate. It didn't stop Emma from asking about it - _him _\- though, her heart laden with hope while her eyes brimmed with tears as the years past.

_Seven Years Later._

Killian watched from the crow's nest as the small dot of the port town grew along the horizon. Familiar buildings he'd often dreamed of over the years, sharpened through his spy glass lens as they drew closer. It was much the same. The same roofs. The same dusty road leading into same portly Harbour Master. All as he remembered it.

It was Killian who was different.

While his childhood home had remained untarnished by the world's cruelties, Killian and his older brother had not been so lucky. Pulling into port, the nostalgia of the sights and sounds burned like a coal of mocking in Killian's gut. He wanted nothing more than to hide away in the hold with the flask of rum he'd swiped from one of the crew members during their recent night of merriment, but his captain had an altogether different plan for him.

Gather supplies from the local tavern.

Were it not for the fact that Silver had no way of knowing the significance of _this _port and _that _tavern, Killian would have thought the assignment given out of sheer malice. His captain was certainly capable of such spite, Killian's back was testament enough of that.

He shuffled along, one step behind his escort, unwilling to arrive at their destination with any sort of haste. Unwilling to experience the memories he knew would overtake him as soon as he stepped foot within the tavern, memories already snapping at his heels with each step he took down the familiar street. Memories of his mother's hand wrapped around his, riding on his father's shoulders as they shook from the man's laughter, chasing after his brother as they raced towards the docks, and the shine of golden blonde curls and rolling green eyes that had the ability to make his heart ache every bit as much as the echoes of his childhood.

"Come on, boy," the crewman admonished. "Pick up yer feet."

They made their way down the alley towards the kitchens and Killian's stomach clenched. The odiferous offerings wafting from the backdoor had his mouth salivating, the aroma harkening him back to a time where his belly rarely ever went empty and his heart had been as full as his plates. Such was not the case any longer.

"Can I help you?" a woman's voice called out from the stove, her brown locks streaked with more grey than he remembered.

"We've come to inquire about some provisions, Ma'am," the sailor responded, removing his grubby cap with a semblance of manners Killian had rarely seen any of the crew give towards a woman.

"Have you a list?" The woman beckoned them inside and took the produced parchment from the man's hand, perusing it without giving Killian a second glance.

_Good, _Killian thought. He didn't want anyone to recognize him, didn't want them discovering the shame of his fate. Especially not-.

The cacophony of a dropped tray shattered the quiet of the kitchen. It, and a loud gasp from the doorway that led to the public space, captured the trio's attentions. A girl of no more than sixteen with hair like sunshine and the complexion of milk stood frozen in shock with a sheen misting her emerald colored eyes.

"Killian?"

Before he could even respond, Killian was practically smothered by those sunshine curls and strong arms wrapped around his neck, choking him with their elation.

"Swan. I can't breathe," he choked out on half a chuckle. The feeling of it rumbling in his chest felt foreign and uncomfortable, but not entirely disagreeable.

"Ruby, look! It's Killian! Killian Jones!"

"So it is," the woman smiled warmly, laying the list aside and placing her hands on his shoulders to get a good look at him.

Killian flushed under her scrutiny and cast a sideways glance at his escort who was assessing him in a similar but far less caring way.

"Where have you been all these years?" Emma began peppering. "We thought you dead. You and Liam and your Papa."

Killian's eyes fell to the floor at the mention of his treacherous sire and his fists balled at his sides.

"Emma, why don't you get Killian a bowl of stew and the two of you can catch up while you finish prepping the tavern for the evening rush?" Ruby suggested, giving his shoulders a small squeeze before releasing them.

"Sorry, Ma'am," the crewman disputed with a sneer pulling at his lips. "I can't let me captain's property out of me sight. The lad stays with me."

"Property?" Emma questioned with a furrowed brow, her eyes set firmly on his escort while Mistress Lucas took in Killian's clenched jaw and heated complexion.

"I see," the woman murmured softly, snapping Emma's gaze to her with the question still scrunched upon her forehead. "Is there anyway I could convince you? Just this once?" Ruby inquired coyly to the crewman, using the wiles Killian well remembered her employing on customers in order to get them to bend to her wishes. "You'd be doing me a great favor. You see, I won't get a lick of work out of the girl until she's had her questions answered. Besides, I imagine the lad will be more fit for duty after a bowl of stew. Make the work of carrying supplies back to your ship a bit quicker and easier on you."

The man swiped his tongue over his grimy teeth and grinned. "Aye. Suppose it wouldn't do no harm, so long as he sits where I can see him from the doorway."

Ruby returned his smile then offered the man a place to sit where he could see the dining room from the kitchen. "Emma," she instructed, "Tidy up your mess while I get Mr. Jones' companion some ale. Then you can get Killian his stew and show him to a table."

Emma went about doing as she was told, all the while trying to not stare down the disgusting man she considered no more than pirate with her gaze of sharpened daggers. Placing the piping hot bowl of stew in front of Killian, she slid onto the bench across from him, blocking him from his warden's view and chewed her lip, unsure of how to begin.

"He sold us," Killian said before shoveling a spoonful of stew into his mouth.

Emma inwardly huffed in amusement that even after all these years he could read her like an open book before his words sank in, dragging her heart down with them.

"What?"

Killian swallowed and kept his eyes on his bowl. "Papa didn't take us to sea for an adventure," Killian explained. "He was running."

"From what?"

He shrugged his hunched shoulders and spooned up another mouthful of stew. "Liam reckons gambling," he said before slurping a potato into his mouth. "Said he knew Papa had been drinking and figures he got in over his head. He got word the authorities were waiting on him at the next port, so he traded Liam and me for a rowboat in order to escape."

"He traded you for a rowboat?" Emma seethed. "If I ever lay eyes on that man…" She picked up the knife resting on the bread platter and stabbed it into the top of the table.

"You'll have to wait your turn, love," Killian quipped, finally flicking his eyes up to hers. His cheeks and ears were tinted rouge with humiliation she knew he was trying to hide from her. She tried to set her hand over his but he slid it off the table and into his lap before she could. "Liam has first dibs as the oldest, but I'm sure I could convince him to leave a bit of the man for you and I to thrash."

"Liam," Emma whispered hesitantly, "Is he with you still? On your current ship?"

"Aye. We've been fortunate. Silver acquired us after the death of our former captain and seems content enough to keep us together."

Killian wiped his mouth with his sleeve and Emma noted his bowl was already empty. She slid the bread platter towards him and took his bowl to refill, a plan hatching in her mind as she spied the two empty tankards sitting beside the crewman as he gulped from his third. After setting the bowl back down in front of Killian, Emma made a show of wiping up crumbs as she whispered into his ear.

"I think Ruby is trying to get your companion drunk. After he passes out I can take you somewhere they'll never find you."

Killian grabbed her wrist and vehemently shook his head. "No, Swan. I can't let you do that."

"Why not?" she hissed under her breath.

"Silver would have you and Ruby brought before the Magistrate. You don't know him, Swan. He'd stop at nothing to see you both ruined and in chains. I can't let you risk everything like that. I'm not worth it."

Emma lowered herself onto the bench beside him and took hold of his other hand, still clenched in his lap. "Yes. You are."

His Adam's apple bobbed and he dipped his head. "Besides," he mumbled, dismissing her words and letting go of her wrist, "I can't leave Liam."

"There has to be something we can do," Emma lamented. "I only just got you back. How am I supposed to let you leave knowing I may never see you again?"

"You'll see me again," he assured her. "Silver finally has the grain route he's wanted. It'll put us in port here every few months." His thumb caressed the back of her hand, releasing the tension she realized had been pulling her lips into a scowl. "I don't want to talk about me or my situation anymore," he pleaded. "Let's talk about you. You look… well." A fresh blush flamed at his cheeks and Emma felt one of her own radiate from her face. He set his focus on the untouched bowl of stew and tucked into it, asking, "How have you been?"

"Good," Emma answered. "Little has changed around here while you've been away. Ruby says she might promote me to barmaid in a few months. It'll be nice to get out of the kitchen."

"I must say," he said around another swallow of stew, "I was surprised to see you were still here. I half expected you to have run off with some dashing sailor by now."

"How could I?" Emma smiled coquettishly. "My dashing sailor has only just returned."

If possible, Killian's complexion turned an even brighter shade of red. Whatever bashfulness her words may have stirred within him didn't stop him from tossing her wink and cheeky smirk, though.

Once the requested provisions had been gathered and three bowls of stew polished off, Killian bid Emma a difficult goodbye before his overseer ordered him to return to the ship with the supplies. The man paid Ruby with silver coins from his pouch and exited the kitchen to follow after his charge.

"Wait!" Emma called out, but not so loudly that Killian would hear from the distance he'd already managed. The man stopped and gave her his impatient attention. "How much?"

The man looked her up and down and gave her a sickening smirk. "That's usually my line."

Emma wrinkled her nose at the man's lewdness and pressed on. "I meant, how much to free Liam and Killian Jones from their indenturement?"

"That be the cap'n's business," the man said. "You'd have to take that up with him."

Emma lifted her chin and declared, "Then I will."

The man's smirk deepened. "Best do it soon. We cast off mid day tomorrow." With that, the man turned and headed for the docks.

It was the next morning before Emma could present herself. Ruby would have never forgiven her for leaving her in a lurch with the evening rush, and it was too late to wander the docks by the time they closed for the night. So, it was bright and early the next day when Emma made her way to the Harbour Master's office, seeking his assistance to gain an audience with Captain Silver. The man was none too thrilled at having been disturbed before he'd even finished his first cup of tea, but Emma was insistent. She sat and waited patiently - well, sort of patiently - until the summons finally arrived, granting her an audience on Silver's ship.

"I have other matters to see to," the Harbour Master told her as her foot hit the gang plank. "But I will meet you here and escort you back once your business is concluded."

Emma's heart hammered wildly in her chest as she made her way up on deck, the predatory eyes she could feel combing over her sent ripples of trepidation along her flesh. The grubby man from the day before approached her and beckoned her to follow him to the Captain's Quarters. She'd just disappeared into the shadows of the hall that led below deck when she heard Killian's voice incredulously inquire, "Swan?"

The man knocked on the solid wood door and a voice called out, "Enter." from beyond. When the door swung open for her, Emma wet her lips and steeled her nerves before stepping inside.

"Miss Swan, I presume?" the Captain greeted her with a polite bow of his head. "Please, have a seat."

As she sat he waved his hand towards the door, dismissing his crewman, and she heard the heavy door latch back into place.

"I understand you wished to discuss a piece of business with me." Silver resumed his seat, tenting his fingers in front of him as he waited for her reply.

Emma cleared her throat, hoping its parched nature wouldn't betray her nerves. "Yes, sir. I wish to ask the sum that would the release brothers Jones from your service."

Silver did not seem surprised by her request, so she could only deduce his man had already apprised him of yesterday's events.

"I'm afraid the Jones brothers are not for sale."

Emma's stomach dropped. She hadn't expected the man to not even offer her a number.

"But I would be willing to part with one of them in trade."

"In trade? What sort of trade?"

Silver stood and made his way around his desk, causing Emma to go rigid in her seat. Something about the way the man stalked towards her made her hair stand on end and stomach twist into knots.

"A trade of service," he answered, casually leaning against the front of his desk and blocking her path to the door.

"What sort of service?" Emma's pulse began to race. She had a very good idea as to the type of service Silver was suggesting.

"We'll be many months at sea," his rough voice gravelled in what she presumed he thought to be an enticing tone. "My men and I could do with a bit of… female companionship." He reached over and placed a hand on her knee. "The bigger of the two brothers is much too cumbersome to hold down, but you and the younger… Not much fight there for my men to take their pleasure."

Emma flicked the man's hand off her leg and stood, only to have him force her back into her seat with his hands pressing down on her shoulders. "Let go of me!" she shouted, struggling against his hold.

"You wanted to know what their freedom would cost. What's the matter, princess? Jones not worth the price?"

"Killian would never want his or Liam's freedom that way," Emma shot back. "And Liam would never leave Killian or me behind to serve a man of such cruelty and deplorable character."

Silver laughed, the foul stench of his breath tempting a retch from Emma's stomach as he hauled her to her feet and half dragged her towards his bunk. "And that is their weakness," Silver smugged, pushing her onto the mattress. "I can extort all manner of compliance from one by applying the right amount of pressure on the other." Emma's eyes widened and fear shot through her when his hands began to unfasten his belt. "What sort of response do you think I'll get from them when that pressure is applied to you?"

Emma screamed and she tried to scramble away, but he was quicker and soon had her pinned down with his hand clamped over her mouth. A scuffle outside the door tore his attention from her, and she nearly cried with relief when Killian barged his way into his Captain's quarters brandishing a sword.

"Let her go," Killian demanded with a hardened look in his eye.

Silver laughed and stood from the bed. "Planning a mutiny, lad? It'll take more than single slave with a blade to take over this ship."

"I'm not looking to take it over," Killian said with measured steps towards his captain, the sword still outstretched before him. "I'm making sure she gets off of it, unharmed."

Killian jerked his head towards the door, indicating to Emma that she take her leave. She didn't have to be told twice.

"Come with me," she implored as he led her across the deck with Liam flanking them with his own sword.

"We can't, Swan," he forlorned. "Silver has no right to keep you aboard, but Liam and I are still his property. Now go," he urged. "Find the Harbour Master and have him escort you off the docks."

"But I… I don't want to lose you again."

"And I don't want to lose you, but you have to let us go." He pushed her towards the gangplank, lowering his sword then dropping it to the boards below his feet when her feet met the pier. "We'll see one another again," he called out to her as the crew rushed to take hold of him. "I promise!"

Despite every instinct within her screaming to grab onto him and run, Emma rushed from the ship in search of the Harbour Master. Perhaps, if she was to give testimony against the captain, he would be brought before the Magistrate and she might yet be able to free Killian and Liam.

"Tie his miserable carcass to the mast," Silver sneered when Killian was brought before him. "And bring me the cat."

"No!" Liam cried out from where he was being held back by two members of the crew. "It was my idea to take the weapons from the armory in order to free the girl. I deserve the punishment."

"No, it was mine," Killian argued as his arms were stretched around the thick mast, hands roughly tied while his shirt was torn down the center of his back. "I'm the one deserving of the captain's judgement."

"I'll see to you later," Silver hissed at Liam before taking the cat o-nine presented to him by the Bozun. "Are all crew members present and accounted for?" Silver asked of his officer.

"Aye, Cap'n."

"Then we set sail now."

"Ye heard the Cap'n," the Bozun shouted. "Ready yer stations and prepare to cast off!"

Silver leaned into the space where Killian's cheek was pressed into the mast, his hands having been secured to a nail further up the spar, leaving his shoulders straining from the added extension applied to his extremities.

"You really think I'm going to let you keep that promise?" Silver needled. "That there aren't plenty of other ports in the area for us to resupply in?" He brushed the leather strips of the cat along Killian's exposed skin, forcing a shudder to run along his spine. "You're never going to see that girl again," Silver taunted in his ear before stepping back and readying his stance. "I'll see to that."

The whip cracked against Killian's skin, the sound ricocheting across the harbour as the ship pulled out of port with Emma sprinting along the pier in its wake. She'd been too late in locating the Harbour Master. With her arms wrapped around her waist, she sank to her knees with hot tears streaming down her face, Killian's screams echoing back to her off the water.

_Six Years Laters_

Emma straightened her skirts and fussed with her hair for probably the hundredth time that hour. She knew her constant fidgeting and preening was driving Ruby mad, but she couldn't help it.

Killian - no. _Lieutenant Jones_ \- was due to arrive with the evening tide, and after so many years of only corresponding through letters, Emma was eager to see her friend… and perhaps allow their association to become more than.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"Here," Ruby thrust a tray into Emma's hands then placed her own on her hips. "Take this back to the kitchen and finish packing the basket. You are driving me mad with all that pacing."

Emma gave Ruby a chagrined look and set off towards the kitchen with her stomach twisting in knots. Any moment Killian would walk through the tavern door, and after six long years she would finally see her childhood friend again.

Except, neither of them were children any longer.

Over the course of the years, ever since that first letter had arrived after Sliver's ship had gone down in a storm and the King's Royal Navy had taken on the Jones' brothers after being the only survivors, Emma and Killian's correspondence had progressed from that of friends to something tinged with a bloom of affection. Endearments frequently peppered Killian's letters, growing bolder and more flourished, much like the script that had evolved from adolescent scratches to formal calligraphy as he rose through the ranks at the naval academy. Emma, too, had taken, on occasion, to address her letters to _My Dearest _or _My Darling _Killian, her valedictions often signed with _Your _Emma or Swan in order to offer him small assurances his overtures were not unwelcomed.

Boldness through swirls of ink penned on parchment when realms separated them, though not undaunting, had not been all that difficult. Now that Killian was about to be before her in flesh, Emma felt her brashness fading. Not that her feelings had changed for him, if anything the prospect of his presence only intensified her feelings, but it was this intensity that had her palms sweating and knees trembling. Six years was a long time, and even though Emma knew she hadn't changed much, she could not say the same for Killian.

He was a lieutenant now. A decorated officer in His Majesty's Navy. A gentleman who held court with royals and dignitaries. His brother was the captain of the navy's flagship, the grandest ship in all the realms. Prestige punctuated the Jones brothers' lives while paltriness permeated hers.

It wasn't that Emma was ashamed of who or what she was. On the contrary. She worked hard and had developed her own set of skills over the years serving in Ruby's tavern. Ruby said she had a fine head for figures and had recently entrusted her to oversee the books, hinting that one day the tavern would be Emma's alone to run.

A future proprietor, that's what she was. A squire to enterprise, requiring a strong work ethic and an even stronger fortitude, especially in the face of those who merely saw her wiles and viewed her as some sort of conquest. Viewed her as an ornament to admire or a bauble with which they might play, seeing only her beauty and displayed assets (though she tended to dress more modestly than the other barmaids) and finding little to no value in her words or opinions.

To them, she was a potential dalliance. It made no difference that she had never once encouraged their advances or taken into her bed a lover from among their number, by merit of her occupation she was little more than a slattern in many of their eyes. A woman wholly unsuited to be of any interest, other than carnal, to a naval officer. Although Emma knew in her heart that Killian did not see her this way, and though she knew she was more than a wench to be leered at, she couldn't help but worry that all that she was, the seen and unseen, still wasn't good enough to warrant the affections of Killian's station.

All those worries were pushed from her mind, however, when she reentered the public area of the tavern to find her tall, handsome, uniformed lieutenant being smothered in a motherly hug from Ruby.

"Look at you!" Ruby praised. "I always knew you'd grow up handsome."

"Was I such an eye sore before?"

Killian chuckled and pulled out of Ruby's embrace, stepping back in order to keep the proper distance between them, as decorum dictated. As Emma approached on slightly shaky legs, his eyes caught sight of her and she noted the hitch of his breath when she came to stand next to Ruby. It was silly how long they stood there, just looking at one another and neither of them knowing what to do or say. Finally, Killian snapped out of their shared stupor with a shake of his head and clearing of his throat.

"Miss Swan," he greeted, his voice hushed and reverent as he took her hand and brought it up to his lips, brushing them over her knuckles and sending a thrill down her spine. "It is truly a pleasure to see you again."

"Likewise, Lieutenant Jones," Emma replied with an equally breathless quality. Killian's eyes crinkled at their corners as he smiled at her, her hand still held lightly in his, the feel of his calloused fingers making the fine hairs on her arm stand on end.

"It that all you have?" Ruby's question burst through the fresh bubble of suspense that had been building around them, and Killian dropped her hand in order to retrieve the duffle he'd sat on the floor when he'd arrived.

"Aye. My trunk will be moved over to the _Jewel _when it arrives in the morning. This," he gestured to the satchel, "is all I'll need for my nights stay here."

The tavern offered a limited number of rooms. Ruby and Emma each had their own, with another three reserved for those unable to procure lodging at the Inn up the street. When Emma had informed Ruby of Killian's impending arrival, she offered him the use of one of the rooms so he wouldn't be pressed to return to his ship before the crew's curfew, allowing him more time to visit with them.

"Well, then," Ruby said. "Why don't I take that up to your room for you, so you two can get started on your picnic while it's still daylight."

Killian handed her the duffle, knowing it was pointless to argue, and nodded his thanks to her before she turned and left. That awkward silence descended upon Emma and Killian once more, but Emma wasn't willing to waste the limited time they had together on a bit of temporary unease. She was certain that once they'd had a chance to converse they'd fall back into their normal acquaintance and familiarity with one another. So, she decided it was time for some bold action.

Taking Killian's hand, she tugged him towards the kitchen with a bright smile. "Follow me."

"To the end of the world," Killian quipped, though Emma noticed how the tips of ears tinted pink, betraying the fact there was perhaps more truth in his words than teasing.

"I packed us a picnic supper," Emma informed him when they made their way into the kitchen. "I thought we could enjoy it on the bluff and watch the sunset."

"That sounds grand, love."

Now is was Emma's turn to blush, the endearment sending a warm flush over her skin and pinking her cheeks. Killian tucked a folded blanket under his arm and picked up the basket before offering his arm.

"Shall we, milady?"

Emma slid her arm into the crook of his and cheerily replied, "We shall, Lieutenant."

Ruby watched as the two of them departed and headed up the lane. A pinched look beset her brow; something like disapproval but with much more complicated undertones. Undertones that bespoke of an internal struggle between compassion and duty. When Emma's laugh floated freely through the air, Ruby's brow released and her shoulders relaxed. Her charge was happy. The boy made her happy. Duty be damned.

~/~

"Agrabah sounds wonderful," Emma sighed dreamily.

"It is. The colors, the spices in the air, the mix of cultures you see in the bazaar."

Killian popped a grape into his mouth and lounged back onto his elbows. Gone was bicorn hat and the blue uniformed coat, both discarded as soon as they'd gotten the blanket spread out and the food unpacked. His bangs ruffled in the breeze, the rest of his raven hair tied back into a sleek ponytail that fell low over the back of his collar. Emma had never seen his hair so long before.

She wasn't sure it suited him.

What did suit him was the growth that marked his maturity along his jaw. The manicured beginnings of a beard had hints of auburn that reminded her of his mother's hair. The uniform suited him too, as did the air of confidence and command befitting his rank. Underneath the facial hair and crisp white linens remained the Killian she'd known as a child though. Precociousness had evolved into cleverness and impudence into cheek, but at his core he was still the same person - and so was she.

"Perhaps I'll get a chance to see it myself one day," Emma said with her eyes looking off into the distance, imaging what other lands and realms lay just over the horizon.

"I'll take you there someday," Killian promised, his eyes fixed on her, in awe of how her skin glowed and her haired shone in the vibrant colors of the waning day. He'd always thought her beautiful, even when they were children he'd recognized her loveliness, but now… she was truly stunning. The most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"How?" Emma asked in challenge, turning her body toward him. "Are you going to smuggle me aboard Liam's ship? I think he might have something to say about you concealing a stowaway."

"No," Killian countered. "I'll take you on my own ship. The one I plan to acquire after my commission in His Majesty's service is complete."

"When will that be?"

Killian scratched at the back of his neck, a holdover from childhood whenever he was embarrassed or nervous. "In another eight years or so. The commission is ten years, and began after I graduated from the Naval Academy. I know it sounds like a long time. I mean… it is a long time, but," Killian sat up, coming almost face to face with Emma who'd started worrying on her lip from the way his tone and the atmosphere around them had shifted. "Emma, love, would you… would you wait for me?"

Emma's lips parted with a gasp and for a moment Killian's heart began to sink when she didn't respond. Without warning, Emma grasped him by the edges of his vest and yanked him forward, almost toppling them as their lips crashed together. It took his comprehension more time than he would have liked to finally kick in, allowing him to reciprocate the fervor Emma was pouring out in this kiss.

The hot slide of her tongue along his, the needy moan resonating from the back of her throat, the silky feel of her hair, the tantalizing press of her breasts against his chest, all had his pants tightening and is gentlemanly resolve faltering. When Emma pulled away to catch her breath, she didn't go far, each exhale puffing against his swollen lips as their foreheads pressed together.

"That was…"

"A yes," Emma clarified breathlessly. "A definite yes."

Killian beamed at her response and dove in for another taste of her, savoring every flavor from her mouth, to her neck, and up to her ear and back as he devoured her like a man starved. Because he was starved. Starved for her. For her smiles and her laugh, her stubborn obstinance and eye rolls, her beauty and strength. He hungered for her every day and had refused to satiate that hunger with anyone else.

Had it been the same with her?

Killian felt a shiver coarse through her, but gauging by the coolness of her pebbled skin it was from more than the desire of the moment. Darkness had come upon them, and with it the temperature had dropped. Reluctantly, Killian suggested they make their way back to the warmth of the tavern then helped pack everything back into the basket. They leisurely strolled down the lane, reminiscing over their childhood antics and exchanging anecdotes from their time apart.

They talked well into the night, sitting close together at one of the back tables in the tavern, sharing a pint… or two, where soft, innocent touches became more assertive and less virtuous as the night went on. When Ruby finally shooed them off to their respective beds, they stood hand in hand at the threshold of Killian's room, an unspoken request hanging between them. That is, until Emma opened his door, brushing past him with a come hither look in her eyes as she made her way to his bed with Killian eagerly closing the door behind him in her wake.

~/~

"What time is it?" Emma groaned. The soft flicker of the single candle Killian lit was enough to make her squint against its garish light.

"Early," Killian told her while he finished dressing. "The sun's not even up yet."

"Then why are you?"

Killian huffed an amused breath at Emma's whining and carried on with his task. "I want to send a letter requesting my shore leave before I have to report to the _Jewel_."

"Shore leave? Why?" Emma sat up, wrapping the sheet around her torso to keep her nudity concealed, an act Killian was simultaneously grateful for and disgruntled with.

The edge of the bed dipped beneath him as he sat, his hand weaving its way through her unruly hair, making her eyes fall shut in contentment.

"Once Liam and I have completed whatever this mission is the king is sending us on, I plan to use my shore leave so I can come back here and begin courting you. I want to do this properly."

"That ship has sort of sailed, hasn't it?" Emma chortled.

"Aye, we were perhaps a bit impetuous last night, but-"

"Do you regret it?" Emma's eyes fell and her teeth clutched at her lip.

Killian slipped his fingers beneath her chin and prompted her to look up at him once more. "Never," he stated vehemently. "Do you?"

She let out a relieved breath and shook her head before Killian gathered her into his arms.

"How long will you be gone?" Emma muffled into his shirt.

"Not sure. I don't even know what this mission entails." Killian pulled back slightly to meet Emma's gaze as he vowed, "But once it's done, I'm coming straight back to you. I promise."

"I've heard that before," Emma groused in a slightly clipped tone.

"Aye, I know," Killian replied solemnly. "But this time, I not only mean it, I have the means to make good on it."

That was true. It hadn't actually been him to break his promises in the past. His father had broken the first when he'd sold Killian and Liam into slavery, and Silver had broken the second. As a naval lieutenant, Killian had more control over his choices, which meant, barring any interference from his superiors, this was a promise he was fully capable of keeping.

Funny how fate has a way of rendering one incapable of keeping their word.


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Jones made his way along the dusty road that led to the tavern, ignoring the swarm of nervous energy churning in his belly. Pirates did not get nervous. Their palms did not sweat from anxious anticipation, or their hearts palpitate with apprehension. They had a steely resolve, a presence that projected danger. The cunning of their words and stances of poised menace, reminded their adversaries that they could strike at any moment, drove fear into the hearts of others, and made _their _palms sweat and insides writhe with dread.

Or so he kept reminding himself as he drew closer to the glowing lights of the tavern.

A deep breath of the cold night air burned in his lungs before he made his way into the noisy tavern. With the fall of the king, after his full treachery and ties to the now defeated Evil Queen had come to light, the ports within his kingdom had become host to all manor of unsavory sailors who'd not dare risk docking in them before, for fear of capture. Captain Jones had made it known that the Howling Moon tavern was under the purview of his protection, hoping to dissuade his pirate brethren of any untoward actions against Mistress Lucas, or anyone else who may remain in her employ. Although, he himself had not stepped foot in the establishment for many years (until now, that is), his reputation was enough to ensure the well-being of the establishment itself and those within its employ.

Those like the blonde goddess he immediately caught sight of when he entered, already enthralling his crew with her smile and the carefully crafted wiles she'd evidently honed over the years. She was as gorgeous as he remembered and the years had only enhanced her beauty, filling out her figure with womanly curves and solidifying the inner strength he'd always known she possessed to an outward confidence that made her a formidable lass.

"Captain!" one of his crew called out in invitation and she turned to follow his beckoning. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open, her body going still with shock.

"Hello, love," he crooned with a devilishly handsome smile, the one that had made many a maid swoon over the years.

He should have known his Swan was made of sterner stuff.

His head was thrown to the side from the force of her slap and his men jumped up with cries of outrage. Killian raised his hand to stay their words and actions.

"S'alright, lads," he said, chuckling, while rubbing his cheek. "I'm quite certain I deserved that."

"I'm quite certain you deserve more than that," Emma spat. Her eyes blazed with a fire of fury, but Killian detected a note of hurt flickering in their green flames.

"Aye, love," he agreed. "I suppose I do." He stepped forward, crowding into her personal space and counted it a win when her breath hitched. "Shall I receive my punishment now or later?" he purred, hoping she would understand his need of keeping up appearances in front of his crew. "What shall it be? A public flogging? A spanking? Or perhaps you'd like to wait until you have time to give me a proper tongue lashing? I assure you, for that I am at your disposal."

His crew laughed, enjoying the spectacle, and Emma's face grew stony before she turned to storm off towards the kitchens. Killian shot his crew a saucy look with hitching brows and tongue pressing against the back of his teeth then followed in her wake. Catcalls and shouts of lewd encouragement chased after him. Gratified as he was to not lose face in front of his crew, Killian braced himself for the penance he'd have to do in order to navigate his way back into Emma's good graces.

After following her through the back door and into the alley beyond, he was heartened that perhaps penance would not be required after all, when her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him into her tight embrace. He took a moment to nuzzle his face into her hair, breathing her into his lungs while relishing the feel of having her back in his arms. When she pulled away, he instinctively leaned in, intending to capture her lips. Instead, he was met with another cracking sting from her palm.

"Bloody hell, woman." Killian reached up to, once again, try and soothe his sore cheek. "What was that for?"

Emma crossed her arms over her chest, her expression hard and unyielding, though the shimmer of moisture in her eyes betrayed the undercurrent of emotion churning beneath her surface.

"Five. Years," she clipped in a biting tone that made Killian flinch. "You promised me," she reminded him with a small hitch in her voice that made Killian's heart clench. "You said you were coming right back after your mission for the king. You _promised _me."

"Aye, love. I know I did. But I couldn't." He stepped forward and tried to draw her to him again, only to have her pull away. An action that stoked the darker aspects of his nature, stirring his temper involuntarily. "What would you have had me do? Risk myself and me crew? Risk you and Ruby by alerting the authorities of our association? I was a wanted man, Swan. I couldn't very well make port in a town crawling with His Majesty's guards, now could I?"

"You could have come and gotten me before you became a wanted man," Emma argued. "While the king thought you were still a faithful officer. You could have come back and told me everything before turning pirate. I would have… I would have gone with you. We could have been together all this time."

A tear slipped past her lashes and slid down her cheek, quelling Killian's temper. This time, she did not pull away when he wrapped her in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Swan," he murmured into her hair. "I was too overcome with grief to think clearly. All I wanted to do was avenge Liam's death, and expose the king's treachery. I didn't consider the ramifications for us until it was too late." Her arms tightened around his middle, the soft leather of his coat creaking against the pressure. "But even if I had," he confessed quietly, "I'm not sure it would have changed my decision." Emma pulled back at his words, staring up into his face with a look of hurt and confusion. "We were at war, Emma. A personal war, to be sure, but battle ready none-the-less. You were safer here. That's all I wanted for you, love. To be safe."

"And you think I didn't want the same for you?" she shot back. "That it didn't kill me every time the king's guard came by to drop off a new poster with an increased bounty over your head? That I didn't try to needle whatever information I could from His Majesty's naval men or merchants who came through here? That I would have given _anything _to have just a word from you?"

"I couldn't risk writing to you, Swan. You have to know that. If a letter from me had fallen into the wrong hands it would have been disastrous for you."

"You think I don't know that?" A bit of her bluster seemed to deflate and she sagged against the outer wall of the tavern. "You've always looked out for me. Protected me. And I've spent my life worrying after you. Wondering if each time I see you will be the last." She shook her head and brought her eyes up to meet his. "I can't do it anymore."

The breath left Killian's lungs, not that he hadn't expected that to be her answer. She deserved better than a dirty pirate captain with a reputation for ruthlessness and too much blood on his hands. Even if it had been his intell, gathered from various ships belonging to his king and delivered to the monarchs of Misthaven that had turned the tide of their war against the Evil Queen, which in turn had ended his king's rein, no one other than himself and the royals knew of his act of altruism. An act he knew did not absolve him of all the sins he'd committed in his quest for justice and vengeance. A quest that had cost him the better part of himself, and, by Emma's utterance, the woman he loved.

Or so it had seemed.

"So this time," Emma continued. "I'm not letting you leave without me."

Killian's head snapped up. "You what?"

"You're going to make good on your promises this time," she demanded with her hands firmly set on her hips. "You're not held back by duty, and you have your own ship. I want to see Agrabah and all the other lands you used to tell me about, and you're going to take me. You're going to court me in every port, and take me to bed with you every night. Do you hear me, Killian Jones? I'm not going to be left behind ag-."

Killian cut off her words with the urgent press of his lips, his body molding to hers when her back made contact with the wall. A soft moan vibrated along her tongue as it slid against his, a needy sensation matching the sound that resonated in his ears from where it had erupted in the back of her throat.

"Gods, I've missed you, love," Killian whispered into her skin as his lips trailed up her neck. "Not a day went by I didn't think of you."

"Good," Emma replied breathlessly, forcing his lips back to hers and coaxing his tongue to entangle hers once more.

Lost within her kiss, Killian did not perceive the threat advancing on them until the telltale sound of a blade leaving it's sheath. Spinning around while keeping Emma securely protected behind him, Killian reached for his sword, but was thwarted by the pointed end of a blade hovering at his throat.

"Step away from the lady, blackguard."

They were surrounded by guards sporting the coat of arms of Misthaven. Killian vaguely remembered seeing the ship from the shores of the Enchanted Forest pull into port when he'd disembarked from his own, but it hadn't occurred to him to wonder what the vessel was doing so far from its own homeland… until now.

"The lady is with me," Killian replied. A bored look settled over his features, completely ignoring the sword at his throat, as he cocked one hip to the side and tucked his thumb in his belt. "So I'll thank you to move along and let us get back to more enjoyable activities."

The guard's face flushed an indignant red. "The lady is under the protection of Misthaven. I demand you step aside, _pirate_."

"The lady can speak for herself and has no need or wish for Misthaven's protection," Emma announced, stepping around Killian and placing her hand over the blade of the guard's sword, forcing him to lower it. "Why on earth would Misthaven bother with a mere barmaid anyway?"

The guard opened his mouth to answer, but Ruby's sudden appearance halted his explanation.

"I told you to wait for me," the woman admonished the guard. "That we would tell her together."

"Apologies, ma'am." The guard bowed then sheathed his sword, his men kept theirs drawn and at the ready though. "I saw her highness leave with this scum in pursuit and could not risk her safety."

"Highness?"

"Scum?"

Killian and Emma each parroted the descriptor the guard had used for the other. Killian then cast his eyes to Ruby while Emma took the guard to task.

"Captain Jones is not scum. How dare you, sir?"

Killian took in the demeanor of all those present, the way each of the men looked upon Emma with an attitude of deference and how Ruby looked both stricken and elated. The title the guard had used for Emma rang through his head - highness - and Killian couldn't help the question that burst forth.

"Tell her what, Ruby? Why is Emma under the protection of Misthaven?"

"Because she is Misthaven's princess, and you shall address her as such," the guard stated menacingly.

"I'm… what?" Emma turned her attention onto Ruby, a scoff falling from her lips. "A princess? What is he talking about?"

Ruby's hands fidgeted together and she nervously licked her lips before taking a deep breath. "Perhaps we should continue this conversation inside. In the private dining room?"

"Of course," the guard acquiesced and motioned for Emma to take the lead back into the tavern.

Emma remained fixed where she stood, an incredulous expression pulling at her brows as she continued to stare after Ruby who'd started to make her way back through the door.

"Come, Swan," Killian encouraged, extending his arm out in kind to prompt her forward. "Let's get to the bottom of this."

Emma finally moved. When Killian made way to follow, however, his way was blocked and two guards roughly took hold of his arms.

"Not you," the lead guard sneered. "Clamp him in irons, men. We'll collect a bounty in one of the realms he's wanted in on the way back to Misthaven."

"No!" Emma shouted, rushing towards him as the guards began dragging him from the alley. "Let go of him!"

"Your Highness, he's nothing but a pirate." The guard grabbed onto her arm, stopping her pursuit, but she wrenched herself out of his grip.

"Stop calling me that!" Emma cried out, flinging her hands before her. A pulse of white light erupted from her palms, striking the guards that Killian was still wrestling against and sending them flying from his sides.

Stunned, Killian stared at his Swan as groans reverberated off the stones from the men she'd just attacked with her…

"You… you have magic?"

Emma sauntered towards him with a smirk on her lips. "A lot can change in five years."

"So it would seem," Killian murmured. Looking past her, he noted the guard eyeing them warily, and Ruby's returned presence to the alleyway. "I think we're about to find that a lot can change in five minutes as well."

Ruby approached them, but the guard stayed back after she'd caught his eye on her way past. She took Emma's hands in her own and began an inconceivable tale.

"What I told you, about your mother and I being the closest of friends, was all true Emma. But I'm afraid I have not been honest with you, for your own protection. I've had to keep secrets from you your whole life, but now…" the woman paused and swallowed. "With the defeat of the Evil Queen, I can finally tell you the truth."

"What truth?" Emma's voice was no more than a whisper, and Killian found himself holding his breath in anticipation of Ruby's reply.

"You are not Emma Swan, orphan of a shepherd and his wife. You are Princess Emma of Misthaven, daughter of Queen Snow and King David, and heir of the Enchanted Forest."

"But…" Emma stared at her, shaking her head. "Misthaven has no heir. Everyone knows that."

"Snow's pregnancy was kept secret. The fairies ensured her condition would not be perceivable from the outside," Ruby explained. "It broke her and your father's hearts to do it, but immediately after you were born, they put you in my care and sent us away to this far off kingdom until such a time they could send for you." A smile pulled at Ruby's lips as tears shimmered in her eyes. "And, at last, with the defeat of the Evil Queen, that time has come."

"I have been tasked with escorting you home, princess," the guard remarked, stepping forward. "Your parents are most eager to meet you."

"Then why didn't they come for me themselves?" Emma inquired in an accusatory tone.

"It still isn't entirely safe for them to journey here," Ruby told her. "Although Regina and this realm's king have been overthrown, there are still opportunistic individuals loyal to their cause that pose a threat." Killian observed the furtive glance of suspicion the guard flicked his way but paid it no mind. "Plus, they are needed in Misthaven. There are so many in need of aid, too many of the Evil Queen's former subjects that must be seen to. You'll see for yourself when we arrive there."

"No," Emma stated flatly. "I'm not going."

"Your Highness, you must," the guard insisted.

"What I must or must not do is of no concern of yours."

"Emma, I know this is a lot to take in," Ruby sympathized, "but your parents have sent Graham and the other guards to escort us safely back to Misthaven. They want you back. They want you to take your rightful place."

"And what about what I want?" Emma protested. "Killian and I want to-"

"You have to go with them, Swan," Killian interjected in a quiet voice, with a heavy heart.

"What?"

"Emma, love," Killian said, taking her hand and turning them away from Ruby and the guard. "They're your parents. They've sacrificed everything to keep you safe all these years while fighting against Regina's reign of terror."

"They abandoned me, Killian. You of all people should understand how that feels. Would you give your father another chance if he sent for you?"

"That isn't the same, Swan."

"Why? Because my parents are a Queen and King? You think I owe them my time because they're royalty?"

"I'm a pirate, love. I don't think royals are worth much of anything, present company excluded." His quip earned him a small tug at the corner of her lips where she fought a small smile. "I think you owe it to yourself, Emma. This is your birthright. Don't dismiss it because you wish to punish your parents for doing what they thought was best for you, for wanting to give you your best chance."

Emma contemplated his words, worrying the tender flesh of her bottom lip before slowly nodding. "Alright. I'll go." Ruby and the guard shared a brief look of relief. "But only if you'll come, too."

"I can't, Swan," Killiam lamented.

"Why not?"

"Because he'll be arrested, tried, and hung for piracy the moment he enters the kingdom," the guard, Graham, announced. "He's a wanted criminal in Misthaven."

"Surely, if he accompanies us at my behest you can look past that?" Emma argued.

"I'm afraid I cannot, Your Highness," Graham replied without any hint of remorse in his words. "The only persons who can remove the bounty on Captain Jones' head are the Queen and King themselves, and his Majesty does not look favorably upon pirates."

"If it were only myself, Emma, I would take the risk and come with you," Killian assured her. "But I can't risk the lives of my men, nor can I abandon them." He could see her stubbornness about to rear its head, an obstinate refusal to go making it's way up her throat. "You go and speak to your parents on my behalf," he suggested. "Once you've convinced them to remove the bounty, you can send word and I'll come to you."

"You promise?" He opened his mouth to answer, but she quickly stopped him. "No, don't! You never keep your promises," she goaded with a teasing glint in her eye. "So, I'll be the one making them this time."

"Fair point," he sighed with mocked offense and a roguish smirk.

Emma lifted herself onto her toes and pressed her forehead against his. "I promise I'll send for you as soon as it's safe."

"I'll be waiting."

Her lips caressed his and he felt a warmth spread through his body, a heat tinged with sparks of something unnatural, but not altogether unpleasant. An aura remained after she broke away, and Killian realized she'd used her magic on him.

"What did you do?" he questioned.

"Piracy is a dangerous endeavor, and I'm taking no chances. A little protection spell to ensure you remain in one piece."

"Love, you don't have to worry about me," Killian told her. "If there's one thing I'm good at, it's surviving."

Letting his Swan go that next morning was one of the hardest things Killian had ever had to do, but he also knew deep down that it was the right thing to do. Emma owed it to herself to learn about her beginnings, to embrace all that she was and all she could become. He had no doubt as he watched the Misthaven ship sail away that Emma would keep her promise. She would send for him. Knowing that her parents would recognize his name from the intell he'd gathered and sent to them, he felt certain they would agree to give him clemency, but as the days turned to weeks he wondered if his crimes had been deemed too numerous and flagrant to be forgiven.

Word finally did come from Misthaven, however, it was not a message from Emma, nor was it one his heart was prepared to receive.

_As her final act of villainy before her execution, Regina placed Emma under a sleeping curse. You must come quickly._

_Ruby _


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four:**

The plan was simple. The crew would drop their captain off at an inlet not far from Misthaven castle, then proceed to dock at the nearest port that tended to turn a blind eye to pirates. Smee would wait for word from his captain, but should a fortnight pass without any news, or should news reach them that the captain had met his fate at the end of a rope, he was to take command of the _Jolly Roger _and set sail with the crew. Smee had protested, of course, but an order was an order, and he was nothing if not dutiful to his captain.

Just as Killian had expected, he was taken into custody the moment he announced himself to the guards at the castle gate. Clamped in irons and roughly escorted through the winding halls of the lower levels, he found himself before the Captain of the Guard at journey's end. The same guardsman he'd faced off with in the alley behind the tavern all those weeks ago, Graham, gave the pirate a scornful assessment before turning his attention to the missive Killian had brought with him. The letter from Ruby, urging his presence.

"Toss him in a cell then send for Miss Lucas," Graham ordered.

It went against all of Killian's instincts to not put up a fight when the guards began dragging him towards the row of cells within the dungeon, but he knew he needed to save his strength for when the real battle might come. An account of his actions would most likely be relayed to Emma's parents and he needed them to agree to an audience. Killian had faith that Ruby would speak to them on his behalf, painting a picture of the man he once was. A man of honor with a code of good form that had always guided him when it came to their daughter. Little of that man remained, Killian knew, and his crimes of piracy attested to the fact, so it would not do for him to be combative now, giving the royals further reason to let him stew in his cell. As the hours crept by, Killian held on to the hope that Ruby's words and the fact he'd once come to Misthaven's aid would be enough to grant him access to the throne.

For Emma's sake, if not his own.

"On your feet, pirate," a guard commanded harshly.

Killian complied, using the chain that anchored his still shackled wrists to the wall to assist him off the floor. Three guards entered, two with swords drawn and the third with leg irons dangling from his hand. Killian remained still and as unthreatening as he could while the guard secured the restraints around his ankles before unchaining him from the wall. With feet and hands bound, he shuffled his way back through the labyrinth of the castle with his armed escort keeping a trained eye on him. If it weren't for the rising anxiety he felt in his chest at the prospect of rescuing his Emma, he might have gotten a good laugh at the fact they felt him worthy of such enforced diligence. Seemed his reputation had thoroughly preceded him.

A reputation the King was clearly aware of, if his look of wary disdain from where he was perched high upon his throne was anything to go by.

Fortunately, the Queen was a bit more open-minded.

She sat with her hands clutched in both those of her husband, sat to her left, and dearest friend, Ruby, who stood to her right. Her green eyes, the mirror image of his Swan's, swirled with a tempered hope as she addressed him.

"Captain Jones, Ruby tells us you have known our daughter for quite some time."

"Aye, Your Majesty," Killian responded with a formal bow of his head. "Emma and I have known one another our whole lives."

"And over the years," Queen Snow persisted, "you have come to… care for her?"

"I love her," Killian declared. There was no point in beating around the bush. Emma's fate hung in the balance, there was no time for coy tactics or sly strategies. "And she loves me."

"And what makes you think you are worthy or deserving of my daughter's love, _pirate_?"

"I assure you, Your Majesty, I am not," Killian admitted freely to the King. He'd spent many nights questioning his worthiness of Emma since he turned pirate, long before it had even come to light that she was a princess. It wasn't Emma's birthright that made her special, she had always been special to Killian because she was… Emma. Just Emma. But Killian, being the scoundrel he was, couldn't help the quip that fell next from his lips, "Not any more than a mere shepherd, masquerading as a prince was when he fell in love with a princess by birth who had turned bandit."

The King's complexion heated to a reddened hue, whether from ire or chagrin it was tough to tell. Perhaps a mixture of both.

"Regardless," Killian continued, "Your love was true enough to wake _your _princess when it was she who had fallen under the perils of Regina's curse."

Killian looped his thumb behind the buckle of his belt and waited for the Sovereigns' response as they turned to one another to convene in hushed tones. They all knew why he was here. Either they would let him try and wake Emma, or attempt to stop him from doing so.

Just let them try and stop him.

When Killian's patience finally wore thin at the whispering trio on the raised dias he called out with aggravated challenge, "How much longer are you willing to let her endure under this curse? Tick tock, Your Majesties. Tick. Tock."

Ruby smothered a smirk before shooting him a look of admonishment, while the Queen and King stared at him with expressions of shock; hers more shocked with impressed awe, and his more shocked with notes of _watch your back pirate or I'm liable to run you through_.

Queen Snow nodded to the side of the hall towards a gathered assembly Killian had noticed when he'd entered the room. A small congregation of fairies came forward, bringing a table and what looked to be a set of ancient looking scales.

"To ensure no one with nefarious intentions came forward to try and break the princess' curse, we fairies have devised this little test," the one dressed in blue stated. "This scale will weigh your heart to test whether or not your love for the princess is true. Pass it, and you'll be granted access to the princess. Fail…"

The sprite's words fell away, as did her eyes, no longer eager to meet his, and Killian understand at once what would happen should his heart fail him.

"I'll die," he finished for her.

"Yes," she confirmed, turning away to inspect the setup of the scale the others had busied themselves with as they spoke.

"So? What say you, pirate?" the King challenged. "Are you willing to risk your life on this conquest?"

Killian's fists balled before him, the added pressure along his wrists causing the metal of his cuffs to cut painfully into his skin. "I wouldn't risk my life for someone I saw as loot. Emma is a treasure, to be sure, but there is no risk for me in this test of yours."

"And why is that?"

"Because I gave Emma my heart long ago, and if for some reason it does not weigh true so that I can wake her, then it is of no further use to me."

"That is good enough for me," the Queen announced with a sparkle of emotion shimmering in her eyes. "You may proceed, Blue."

The fairy squared off before him and Killian braced himself for what she must do to retrieve his heart. When her hand shot forward she was met with a pulse of magic, shooting her back as soon as her fingers touched his chest.

"Bloody hell," Killian exclaimed, stumbling backward from the recoil.

"What the hell was that?" the King bellowed, now on his feet while the Queen rushed forward to assist the fairy off the floor.

"A protection spell," Blue answered when she regained her footing. "And a powerful one."

The King drew his sword and advanced on Killian, "What game are you playing, pirate?"

The point of his blade dug into Killian's throat, forcing him to swallow before answering, "I'm not playing any games," he snarled through grit teeth.

"You knew the protection spell would make it impossible for Blue to take your heart, that's why you agreed to the test," the King accused. "What is it you're really after? Gold? Jewels? Or are you working a more sinister angle? Finishing what the Evil Queen started, a chance to get close to Emma so you can kill her and leave us without an heir, throwing the kingdom into chaos."

"Are you mad?" Killian couldn't believe his ears. "Might I remind you that it was I who gave you the information you needed in order to take down the Evil Queen once and for all?"

"Without asking for anything in return," the King replied with a taunting tone. "What sort of pirate offers something for nothing unless it's part of a grander scheme?" Killian hissed as the sharp tip of the King's blade broke the tender skin of his neck. "So, I'll ask again. What game are you playing?"

"And I'll respond as I did before," Killian choked out against the pressure the sword was applying to his throat. "I'm not playing any games. Emma cast that spell on me when last we were together. I had no idea it would mean my heart could not be taken for your test."

"What he says is true, Sire," Graham spoke up from behind Killian, much to the pirate's surprise.

"That's right," Ruby insisted. "Emma was worried for him. She wanted to make sure he was safe until they could be together again."

Killian could see the war playing out in the King's eyes. He had no reason to dismiss their testimony, but couldn't reconcile their words with the truth he'd already determined for himself. Captain Jones was a pirate, a scoundrel of the highest order. What father in his right mind would want their daughter's fate tied to a man like him?

"I sense this to be the princess' magic, Your Majesty," Blue added. "Unfortunately, she is the only one who can lift the spell, and while it is in place the captain's heart cannot be removed."

"Charming," the Queen murmured, placing her hand upon his which was still outstretched with the blade gripped tightly within. With gentle pressure she coaxed him to lower his arm, and Killian sucked in a grateful breath. "Surely, if Emma saw fit to cast a protection spell over Captain Jones, it must mean something."

The King did not seem convinced, but Killian sensed his resolve wavering in the face of his wife's assertions.

"Let me see Emma," Killian said, his tone part demand and part plea. "Give me the chance to wake her. If my kiss fails then you can string me up or run me through, I don't care. Just let me see her, please."

The King's eyes flicked to Graham's. "Take him back to his cell," he commanded.

"No!" Killian shouted. He fought against the brutal hands taking hold of him, but to no avail. There were too many guards and his feet and hands were still bound. It didn't stop him from crying out his pleas until the heavy oak doors of the hall slammed shut, silencing his protests in the monarchs' ears.

Killian sat despondent on the hard cold stone floor of his cell, not for his own circumstances, but for Emma's. What was a jail cell compared to whatever hell she must be enduring? And he knew it must be hell, the pained expressions he'd noted from the Queen when he'd mentioned her own experience beneath such a curse had been evidence enough. He had to get the King to see reason, or escape these shackles and bars and find Emma himself. She had to be sequestered somewhere within the castle. The King and Queen would not want her reposed far when they spent so much time separated from her as it was.

Limited as he was in his movements, Killian scoured the ground for anything that might be of use to him in gaining freedom from the chains. He'd just located a length of metal, possibly off a utensil, when he heard the groaning of metal hinges and saw the soft glow of torch light making its way down the cell block. To say he was caught off guard to see the King emerge from the darkness was an understatement.

"What have you come to yell at me about now, Your Majesty?" Killian greeted glibly with a mocked bow of his head.

The King fitted the torch into one of the brackets along the wall then laced his arms through the bars, bracing his weight on the cross iron. "I came to apologize."

Killian's head jerked up in surprise. "I beg your pardon?"

The King sighed. "Don't make me say it again."

With pinched brows, Killian cocked his head to one side. "Not that I'm not grateful, but why the sudden change of heart?"

Keys jangled as the King's arms slipped back through the bars. He slipped one of them into the lock and swung the door wide before he strode in, then toyed with a second key in his grasp as he stood in the center of the cell in contemplation.

"A father is supposed to be the first man a daughter loves," he began softly in a strained whisper. "The rod by which she measures all other men who come after in a quest for her affections. But I am not that man for Emma. You are." His eyes flicked up to meet Killian's and the profound sadness seeping out from their depths had Killian's chest tightening.

"She was angry when she arrived, and rightly so," he continued. "We did what we thought best to protect her, but as I stood there before her I knew she was sizing me up in comparison of you. Ruby had told us enough about the two of you, and Graham had given his report." His gaze fell away and his feet shifted in the loose dirt and hay that littered the floor. "I admit that I resented being compared to a pirate and coming up short in my daughter's eyes."

Killian opened his mouth to respond, only to find he didn't have one.

"I know I should be grateful to you," the King murmured, his eyes still downcast until they suddenly met Killian's once more. "And I am. Truly. You've looked out for her and protected her when I couldn't, but…"

"But?" Killian prompted.

His Majesty took a deep, shaky breath before confessing with a tone of shame, "But I wanted to punish you for my own failings. She wasn't home, under _my _protection, for more than a fortnight before Regina finally got her revenge on us." Tears welled up in the man's eyes and Killian could feel his own pooling behind his lashes. "We should have waited to send for her until after Regina was executed, but we were… impatient. You gave us hope with that intel you'd provided, and we didn't want to wait one more day to be reunited with her. But I… couldn't protect her." The dam gave way and his face became streaked as it crumpled with emotion. "And I can't save her." He sank to his knees and looked up at Killian with imploring eyes. "I tried, you know. Snow and I both. But our kisses did nothing because Emma doesn't lov-"

"Yes, she does, mate," Killian stated emphatically. "She was angry with you both, yes, and maybe her feelings hadn't been able to move past that before she was cursed, but she does love you. Or at least… she wants to. All she's ever wanted was a family."

The King nodded and swiped his sleeve across his face before rising to his feet. "And you've been that for her, and she for you since you lost yours," he said knowingly. "So let's go wake her so she can be reunited with her family. All of us."

Stepping forward he inserted the key into the lock of Killian's chains, then those of his shackles and tossed them aside once they'd been removed. Killian rubbed at the tender flesh where the metal had made his skin raw and swallowed heavily in the face of the King's hope.

"Sire." Killian wet his lips and filled his lungs with an unsteady breath. "I love Emma and I know she loves me, but… True Love, it's-"

"The rarest and most powerful magic of all?" The King quipped with a teasing smirk.

All of Killian's brash pirate demeanor evaporated at the prospect he'd been too fearful to voice until now. "What if it doesn't work?"

The King clapped a hand against Killian's shoulder. "Only one way to find out."

David - _Call me David_, he'd insisted after they left the cell - led them through the castle and up into a tall tower. Queen Snow was there, keeping vigil over her daughter. The air seized in Killian's chest when he caught sight of his Swan lying prone upon the four poster bed she'd been stretched upon after succumbing to Regina's curse. Even in this death like sleep she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

Snow stood and prompted him forward to take her place at Emma's side. The bed dipped under his weight and her face turned slightly towards him as her body tilted into the depression he'd made. Fully aware the King and Queen were watching nearby, Killian reached up and stroked Emma's cheek, too cool beneath his touch.

"Emma, love," he breathed, leaning in close. "I know I've broken many promises to you over the years, but if you'll allow me to look upon those beautiful green eyes of yours after I kiss you, I swear I shall never leave your side again."

With one final inhale of deep resolve, Killian pressed his lips to hers and sent up a silent prayer to any and all gods who would listen. For a moment his heart sank as her lips remained cold and unmoving, then a warmth began to tingle from where they were fused together and a rush of prismatic heat shot forth in all directions. Killian pulled away with stunned concern until he heard Emma gasp and saw her eyes fly open.

A wide smile broke over her face and she reached up to cup his cheek. "You came for me."

"Does that surprise you?" he murmured with a cocky swagger in his voice.

"Not at all."

She pulled him back down by the scruff of his neck and kissed him again. A cough and light _ahem_ echoed through the chamber, reminding Killian of, and alerting Emma to, her parent's presence. A blush colored Emma's cheeks and Killian could feel his tint the tips of his ears.

"Thank you," she said to them, extricating herself from Killian so she could approach the nervously awaiting royals. "Thank you for believing in him enough to let him wake me. I have to admit, I wasn't sure you would."

Killian could see the guilt roll over her father's face and interceded before the man could unburden himself.

"Of course they did, love." He came to stand next to her, taking her hand in his and lightly squeezing. "They've only ever wanted to give you your best chance."

Emma's eyes turned from Killian's and bounced between those of her parents before she let go of his hand to step forward and embrace them. As David cupped the back of his daughter's head, he opened his eyes to meet Killian's and mouthed a _thank you._

After the three of them broke apart, Emma returned to Killian, wrapping her arms around him and gazing up at him adoringly. "So, now what?"

"Now," Killian said, brushing the tip of his nose against hers. "I send word to the _Jolly Roger _relinquishing my command, so I can keep my promise and remain here with you."

Emma's eyes widened and her lips parted, but it was David who replied to his statement.

"Oh no you won't."

"Charming!" The Queen slapped him across the shoulder. "We've been through this. Emma loves Killian, and they've both proven that love to be true. You can't deny them their happy ending!"

"I'm not!" David protested. "But I'm not going to let the fastest ship, manned by the best captain in all the realms slip through my fingers, either." David extended his hand before Killian and offered, "I'll give each of your men a full pardon and the opportunity to join our service in exchange for adding the _Jolly Roger _to the fleet."

"What about Killian?" Emma inquired, noticing as he did that the King had made no mention of provision for the pirate captain.

"What about him?" David responded with furrowed brows. "As Prince Consort, he can do as he likes." The man smiled and leaned towards Killian conspiratorially. "Though, I recommend having your wife's blessing first."

Killian matched the man's smile and took his proffered hand, shaking it vigorously. "Aye, mate. I'll keep that in mind."

Reluctantly, the King and Queen took their leave, allowing their daughter and her betrothed some time together.

"Well, love," Killian said, pulling her into his arms with no plans of ever letting her go. "I do believe you are well and truly stuck with me now."

Emma craned up to look at him with happiness tugging at the corners of her lips. "Promise?"

"Aye," he crooned, bending down to capture her mouth. "I promise."

The End


End file.
